


Don't Rain On My Parade

by carmillanegovanlis



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Choking, F/F, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmillanegovanlis/pseuds/carmillanegovanlis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla spots a cute girl walking in front of her on the street. It starts raining and she notices this cute girl doesn't have an umbrella, so she offers her hers. Then they proceed to start talking and they... get to know each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

     There she was, walking right in front of me. It was cloudy but I could still see a faint stream of light hit her beautiful brunette curls. I looked up at the sky as the clouds grew thicker and the sun shone through less and less. I felt a drop of rain graze my cheek and I thought that it was a great change of pace from this sticky summer air. I didn’t even care that I was getting wet. I brought my attention back to the beautiful girl walking in front of me. She was wearing a beautiful black sun dress (my favorite colour) and she was carrying what looked like a bag full of books. She didn’t seem to have an umbrella with her, I had one with me but I was excited that I could feel cool for a while. She stopped at the bench that was now a couple feet in front of me. She set down her bags and started looking for an umbrella, I presume, but it seemed as though if she had one, it was lost in a never ending pile of literature. I stopped next to her, my umbrella in hand, and offered it to her. It was black just like her dress. She looked around like she thought I was trying to give it to someone beside her.

     “No, this is for you,” I smiled at her. She smiled back. “I thought you looked like you could use one. Hey do you need help carrying your bags? It sure looks like you’ve got a lot there.”

     “Uhm, you know what? Sure.” She replied. “I didn’t know that people in this city were so friendly! I just moved here, I live about a mile down this road. But yeah if you wouldn’t mind!”

     She took the umbrella and opened it up, I could’ve sworn that umbrella never looked as good as it did when she was holding it that day. I took her bag full of books (which was pretty heavy by the way), and I followed her in the direction of her residency. I thought that we’d gotten off to a good start because she was holding the umbrella over the both of us, which I suppose any decent person would now that it was pouring. I decided to ask her a few questions about herself; where she was from, why she moved here, you know, the usual. I also decided to ask her about her favorite movies, T.V. shows, and books in an attempt to get to know her better as well.

     “Well I’m actually from Ottawa, born and raised! And I moved out here because I got a job as a dental hygienist at the ‘Smiles Emporium’ downtown. It’s a pretty nice job.”

     “That’s really cool! So you went to dental school? Is that what it’s called?”

     She laughed. “You’re right it’s called dental school. And yeah I attended there until I was able to land a job like this one.”

     “Sounds like you really put a lot of work into that. You know my uncle’s actually an orthodontist, sort of similar right? Anyways I know that there was a lot of work that he had to do in school to get a job.”

     “Yeah, it didn’t really seem too much like work to me though, I really enjoy what I do.”

     “Oh so you just REALLY like teeth, huh?” I said mockingly.

     “Yes actually. When I grew up I was always, uhm, fascinated? by teeth. That probably sounds really weird right?”

     “Maybe a little bit.”

     We both laughed

     “Well I think it’s great that you’re pursuing something that you really enjoy. That’s a really great way to live life.”

     “I think so too.”

     We walked in silence for a few minutes. I could hear the rain falling onto the umbrella’s top. It was sort of calming I guess you could say.

     “So, do you have any favorite movies or T.V. shows?”

     “Oh geez, asking the tough questions huh..? Oh I’m sorry I forgot to introduce myself when we met, I’m Laura.”

     “Carmilla.”

     “Well, Carmilla, I don’t know if I’d be able to pick a favorite movie, there are too many to choose from.”

     “Ah c’mon. Ok. Top 3?”

     “Ok I can work with that, let’s see…”

     She proceeded to tell me that she really liked The Breakfast Club, The Lion King, and… Blue is the Warmest Colour? ‘Seems a little gay,’ I thought to myself, but then I also thought that I really enjoyed that movie as well. As she was talking I couldn’t help but keep looking at her lips, there was something so, intriguing about the way that she moved them when she talked. It wasn’t like anything I’d ever seen before. I was completely mesmerized. Oh and her eyes, her eyes were like dark caramel. I’d never seen a more beautiful colour.

     “Oh and, I don’t really watch T.V.”

     “You what? But there are so many wonderful shows, I…”

     “Maybe you can write down some of them when we get to my apartment.”

     “I’d be honoured.”

      I thought about this for a moment and I realized that she was telling me that I would be coming into her apartment, or at least her building. I doubt she would have me write down T.V. shows outside when it was raining like this.

      “Ok, last one I promise.”

      “Last one? Awh but I like these.” She looked genuinely disappointed.

      “Oh well I don’t have to stop if you don’t want me to, I just thought I might be becoming a little annoying.”

      “No way, I doubt it’s possible.”

      Flirting. I could see it in her eyes.

      “Ok well, this one’s gonna be: what’s your favorite book?”

      “Let me think about this for a second.” She scrunched up her nose like she was thinking really hard. It was the most adorable thing I had ever seen in all my years of living.

      “Ah, I know! I really really enjoyed Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.”

      I looked at her in surprise.

      “What? Was that too nerdy?”

      I chuckled.

      “No, no I guess I’m just curious why out of all the books in the series that was your favorite.”

      “Wellllll, first of all…”

      She went on listing her favorite things about the book for a long time. I enjoyed listening to her ramble on about it, I could tell she was really passionate. To be honest it was quite refreshing seeing someone who was so interested in something that they could just talk about it for ages.

      “…does that answer your question?”

      I caught myself staring at her lips again.

      “My eyes are up here.”

      I blushed.

      “I think you did a very thorough job defending your case.”

      She smiled, I smiled back. She stopped walking and I stopped walking too. I looked to my right and saw a large apartment complex. It was made purely from brick, beige brick to be exact, and I could see a few balconies overhead. One of them had a couple of pots of beautiful red roses on it.

      “This is it, this is where I live.”

      “It’s very nice, I like those roses up there, nice to see that some people are trying to liven up the place.”

      “Funny you should say that, that’s actually my apartment.”

 

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

      Just as I suspected, she let me into her apartment, it was apartment 307. 3rd floor, 7th apartment I guessed.

      She pulled a keychain out from the other bag that she was carrying and fidgeted around with her keys until she found the one she was looking for. The door unlocked and I followed her inside.

      Her apartment was beautiful to put it lightly. She had paintings from Picasso and Dali on her bare-brick walls. There was a bouquet of daisies on her marble kitchen countertop. Her living room had a flat-screen T.V. along with shelves and shelves of movies and, surprisingly enough, records.

      “Wow, this place is really nice.”

      “Thanks, I tried to make it as much like home as I could.”

      She closed the door behind us.

      “Where would you like me to put this?”

      “Oh yes, silly me, I forgot you were holding that, here let me take it.”

      She grabbed the bag and went into another room that was just to the right of of the living room, I looked in and I could see that it was her bedroom. She had a beautiful bedspread, it was maroon with black pillows. Gorgeous.

      She put the bag of books down on her bed and came back out into the living room.

      “Well come, make yourself at home. Would you like something to drink?”

      I made my way into the living room which was straight ahead from the door, the couch looked comfortable so I took a seat.

      “Uhm, sure, what do you have?”

      “Let’s see here, I’ve got water, iced or non-iced, milk, and hot tea, earl grey.”

      “Tea sounds great, if you don’t mind making it of course, I wouldn’t want to put you out.”

      She smiled at my thoughtfulness.

      “Don’t you worry about that, I was going to make some for myself anyways.”

      She reached into one of the cabinets above her and I couldn’t help but stare at her. The way her hair draped down to her middle-back, and her arms, her arms were so muscular. I honestly couldn’t believe I was in this girl’s apartment. She put the kettle that she had gotten out on the stove top and filled it with water, then turned on the heat.

      “It should only be a couple minutes. Would you like anything to eat?”

      “Only if you’re going to have something.”

      “What time is it?” she asked.

      I looked around the room for a clock and found one right below her T.V. screen.

      “Looks like it’s about 6.”

      “Well isn’t that something, it’s dinner time!”

      “It is isn’t it. Listen, you really don’t have to make anything it’s fine-.”

      “Nonsense, you carried my bags home for me AND loaned me this umbrella to boot. Kindness like that does not go unnoticed in my book.”

      I smiled, red filling my cheeks. I turned my head down and started fidgeting with my rings.

      “Well if you INSIST, I can’t refuse an offer like that.”

      “Ok well, I DO insist, but it looks like I don’t really have a whole lot here, I have a frozen pizza and… Nope that’s about it.”

      “Frozen pizza’s fine with me.”

      “Are you sure?”

      “’Course I am cutie.”

      Shit did I just say that? Did I just call her cutie? I studied her face to see how she would react.

      She smiled and blushed.

      ‘Smooth Karnstein smooth.’

      She got the frozen pizza out of the freezer and turned over the box to look at the instructions. I still couldn’t believe that this was happening. She turned the oven on and while she was waiting for it to heat up, she poured both of us some tea in these really fancy Chinese cups. She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where I was sitting on her couch.

      “Here you go Carm…ila.”

      “Carm’s fine.” I smiled at her.

      “O-okay.”

      “Thanks by the way, for making the tea and pizza and stuff, nice of you. Really you didn’t have to.”

      “Of course I did.”

      The oven beeped, signaling that it was fully heated to what the box had instructed, and she got up from the couch and walked over to put the pizza into the oven.

      “Should be about 15 minutes it says on here, I hope I don’t burn it!” She laughed.

      I smiled and she came back into the room and sat next to me on the couch.

      “So, I’ve told you all about me. What’s your story, Carm?”

      That nickname had a really nice ring to it. Laura had been the first person to ever call me that, which is strange now that I think about it, but at the same time I don’t think I would’ve wanted it to be anyone else.

      “What do you want to know?”

      “Ok, how about we start with how you ended up here.”

      I started telling her how I was born in Michigan but my family had moved up here after my mother got a job. I told her all about my childhood and how I had always had trouble making friends (which might seem awkward, only I felt like I couldn’t BE awkward around Laura, and anyways she seemed to find it endearing). I told her that, like her, I also really enjoyed the Harry Potter series but my favorite of the books was Prisoner of Azkaban. She didn’t look surprised.

      After she asked me some of the same type of questions that I had asked her earlier, the oven beeped again, calling Laura back into the kitchen. She checked the pizza and decided that it seemed ready. She started cutting the pizza and she put a couple of slices onto two plates and brought them into the living room.

      “You know I think this is the best frozen pizza I’ve ever had,” I said to her, “or maybe it’s just your company that’s making it this much better.”

      Her whole face turned red and it was probably the cutest blush I’d ever seen.

      After we’d finished eating, she took the plates into the kitchen and refilled our tea, and then it was back to the Q and A. She wanted to know all kinds of things about me which I found quite nice because I didn’t think anyone had ever taken so much of an interest in me before. I noticed as I answered the questions that her eyes glanced down at my lips every now and again which, wow.

      I looked at the clock and it was almost 9.

      “Oh geez it’s getting late, I should probably be going.”

      “Oh you don’t have to go yet! We’ve just gotten started, what are you an elderly woman? Have to be in bed by 9?”

      I laughed.

      “I don’t think anyone’s ever referred to me as an elderly woman before but thank you.”

      “Come on… stay a little longer. Please?”

      “Ok ok ok.”

      “So I actually have a question for you? I don’t want this to be weird but I just wanted to know?”

      “Shoot.”

      “Ok well, I was wondering if you… if you were kind of flirting with me earlier when you said ‘cutie’?”

      My face grew hot.

      “Uhm, actually yes. Sorry, did I offend you or something?”

      “No no not at all, I actually really liked it, I haven’t really been hit on by a girl who’s as beautiful as-.” Her face completely flushed and she looked down like she was embarrassed.

      “Did you just call me beautiful cutie?”

      “Uhm, well, I…”

      I put my hand under her chin and her eyes rose to meet mine. She looked at me with those gorgeous eyes of hers and I could feel how warm her face was.

      “Would you… would you mind if I kissed you?”

      Her face got an even deeper red than it already was which I didn’t think was possible, but she nodded.

      I smiled and I leaned into her and her to me. Her lips were so soft. Slowly her tongue worked its way into my mouth and I felt like I was floating on a cloud. She tasted delicious. I put my hand on her thigh as she explored my mouth further and I felt her put her hand on my waist. I felt her shift so that she was closer to me, she then wrapped her legs around my waist and moved her hand up into my hair. I didn’t think I could be more turned on than I was at that moment.

      I moved my hands to the back of her dress and I pulled down the zipper. I tried to notice if she hesitated at all, making sure that she wanted this just as much as I did. She deepened the kiss. She tugged at my button-up and started undoing the buttons. I remembered that I wasn’t wearing a shirt underneath but I didn’t really care. I was in absolute ecstasy. She finished unbuttoning my shirt and I pulled back.

      “Why don’t we take off this adorable dress that you have on cupcake.”

      She stood up and slowly stripped in front of me, god she was sexy. She was wearing a black lace bra and a pair of black lace underwear that matched underneath.

      “Oh my god you’re so sexy.” I said to her.

      She looked at me and flushed, it seemed as though her whole body was flushed actually. God.

      She got back onto the couch and straddled me. Her lips pressed against mine again and the sensation that filled my body the first time our lips met overcame me once again. She pushed my button up off of my shoulders and onto the floor next to her dress.

      “It looks like you still have your pants on there Carm, we can’t have that now can we?”

      I lifted her off of me and stood up so I could undo my black skinny-jeans. I could feel her eyes on me as I stripped them off of my legs, looking me up and down.

      “I like your lingerie there Carm, very nice.”

      I smiled at her but before I sat down, she said “I think we should take this into the bedroom, it’ll be much more comfortable.”

      She got up, laced hands with mine, and I followed her into her bedroom. I couldn’t help but notice that she was a little bit shorter than me which just added to her adorableness. I bit my lip as I looked her up and down again and my stare lingered on her perfect ass.

      “Ahem… Carm?”

      She looked at me with a smirk on her face and I could tell that she knew how much I wanted her. She licked her lips and sat down on the bed, patting the spot right next to her as an invitation for me to join. I did as she wanted and soon enough I was on top of her. She was laying on the silk comforter. Her hair was draped over one of her pillows and she was looking up at me with a burning desire in her eyes.

      I leaned down and started kissing her again, this time my tongue going into her mouth. I started to grind which caused her to gradually open her legs. She moaned into my mouth and I could feel how wet she was becoming on my leg. I wrapped my hands around her and undid her bra, she sat up and undid mine, and we tossed both of our bras onto the floor. I pushed her back down onto the bed, kissing her again, first on the lips, and then making a trail all the way down from her jawline to her neck, to her breasts. I put one of her nipples into my mouth. I could hear her moan. I propped myself up on one of my hands and the other wandered down to Laura’s thigh. I massaged the insides of her thighs with my hand, moving closer and closer to her center, but never touching it. As my hand grew closer I could feel her squirm under me to try and get me to touch her, but I wasn’t having that yet, I enjoyed teasing her.

      “Carm please.”

      Hearing her beg made me increasingly aware of my own arousal.

      “Please what cutie?”

      “Oh god you’re going to make me say it aren’t you.”

      “Mhmmmm.”

      She locked eyes with me as I continued massaging the insides of her thighs.

      “Please fuck me Carm.”

      I slid my hand over her underwear and I could feel how soaking wet she was.

      “Cupcake, I think you might have ruined your cute panties.”

      “You mean YOU ruined them.”

      I laughed as I tugged at the last article of clothing that Laura was wearing. She lifted herself up from the bed so that I could take them off of her and I flung them onto the floor next to our bras.

      I fondled Laura’s breasts some more and leaned down to kiss her again. Then I slowly started to kiss down her chest and stomach until I was right above her center. I kissed the inside of her thighs and moved one of my hands up to feel Laura’s breast in my hand again. I could feel how much she wanted me to fuck her.

      “Carm plea-.”

      I licked her up and down, tasting how wet she was with my tongue. She squirmed above me and I could hear a soft moan come from her. I continued to feel her breast (and how hard her nipple was) and my tongue continued in a constant flicking motion on her clit. I could sense that she was about to come.

      “Fu- Carm-.”

      Then I stopped.

      “W-no don’t stop no please.”

      “Cutie I can’t let you off that easy, where’s the fun in that?”

      I moved myself back up to her lips and kissed her again. Tasting her all over again. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of kissing her. I moved my hand that wasn’t busy holding me up down her body. I felt her wetness again as my hand made its way back to her center. I grazed her clit with my thumb and I could feel her whole body tremble underneath mine and I saw her grasp at her bed spread, knuckles becoming white.

      “You’re so wet.” I whispered in her ear.

      “Mhm.” She moaned. “Could you please get back to fucking me?”

      “Your wish is my command cupcake.”

      I placed two of my fingers near her entrance and made a circle around her. Then I moved my fingers inside of her and she let out a moan into my ear. I started off slow, gradually building up speed as I could feel her opening up even more for me. Then I moved my head down towards her clit and started sucking on it while I kept my fingers pumping in and out of her. She seemed to really like this as I felt her hips start to move to my motions. I kept flicking her clit with my tongue and pumping my fingers in and out of her at a faster and faster pace. I could feel her arching her back and her walls were becoming tighter and tighter until…

      “F-fuck Carm. Jesus Christ.”

      I continued pumping my fingers inside of her, more slowly now, so she could ride out her orgasm and then she became still. I could hear her trying to control her breathing and I moved myself back up to her mouth. I kissed her again, both of our tongues in each other’s mouths. Once she regained her normal breathing pattern, she sat up and pushed me down onto the bed so that she was on top.

      “How do you still have these on?” She said making her way down to my underwear. She tugged at them with her teeth and I lifted myself up so that she could get them completely off of me. She flung them onto the floor next to our various other garments.

      “I’m not going to be as cruel to you as you were to me.” She said with smiling eyes.

      “Cruel? I think what you meant to say was hot as fuck.”

      She flushed all over again.

      “Oh and one more thing,” I added, she looked down at me, “I, uh, have a thing for choking, so if you think you could do that…”

      “I didn’t think you could get any hotter if you tried but, you just did.”

      I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a request to continue this so, I did. This time Laura is on top and Carmilla is the bottom.

“So uhm, should we have like a safeword? You know, in case things get a little too rough?”

I looked up at her, “Yeah I guess you’re right, we should have one… but what should it be?”

Her lips curled upwards into a smile, “How about ‘cupcake’?”

I laughed but since I couldn’t come up with anything better myself, I agreed. She held herself up by one of her hands while the other caressed my face. She lifted my head up to hers and she kissed me, her tongue finding its way into my mouth again. I smiled against her lips and she pulled away. She started placing open-mouthed kisses down to my jaw, then to my neck where she gently sucked at my pulse point. I could feel a bruise forming there but I didn’t mind. She moved from my neck down my chest to my right breast where she put my nipple in her mouth. She traced her tongue around it and I let out a soft moan. She then gently bit at my nipple and I gasped. She stopped what she was doing and looked up at me.

“Was… was that ok? I didn’t mean to hurt you, I just thought I’d-“

“Cutie, it’s fine. If I couldn’t handle it I would’ve used our safeword. It’s there for a reason.” I smiled at her.

“Right, sorry. I haven’t really done this kind of thing with anyone before so, I just wanted to make sure.”

“You’re doing a great job so far creampuff.” I liked the thought of being the first to ever do something like this with her. I liked how careful she was being with me despite the fact that I just really wanted her to start fucking me.

She moved from my right nipple to my left. Swirling around it with her tongue as she had done with my right, and she bit my left nipple too, a little harder this time, and I let out a moan. She started to make her way down my stomach, leaving open-mouthed kisses along the way, until she reached my center. She started to kiss my inner-thighs and then, without warning, she took my clit in her mouth and started sucking on it. I grabbed at the bedspread and tangled one of my hands into her hair. I gently pulled her closer to me, I needed more. She started flicking my clit with her tongue at a steady pace and I could feel myself getting closer and closer orgasm. Then she stopped. She lifted her head up and looked at me, she could tell I was disappointed that she stopped.

“I thought you said you weren’t going to be as cruel to me as I was to you?”

She laughed, “Well, I need to get something from my dresser.” 

She stood up from the bed and made her way to her dresser which was against the opposite wall. I watched her hips sway as she walked and it just made me want her even more. She opened the top drawer and pulled out a strap-on. My eyes went wide and she noticed. She put the strap-on on herself and got back on top of me.

“Is this ok with you?” she asked.

I had trouble coming up with the word I was looking for, so I just nodded my head ‘yes’.

She looked down at the dildo between her legs and let some of her saliva drip out of her mouth onto it and she started rubbing it around so that it would get lubricated. I was pretty sure I was wet enough to take it without her doing that but, it was a nice gesture anyways. She positioned herself over me so that the dildo was just about at my entrance and both of her hands were propping her body up on top of me.

“You ready?”

I nodded.

She slowly slipped the tip of the dildo into me and I let out a loud moan. I was pretty sure that the neighbors could have heard me. She let the whole thing slowly fill me up before she started picking up the pace. I thought that this was probably the best sex I’d ever had in my life. She brought one of her hands to my neck and lightly started to put pressure on it while the dildo she was wearing was fucking me at a rough pace.

“You can…” I was having a difficult time forming words because I was in ecstasy, “choke me harder, you know.”

That was all it took for her to increase the pressure around my neck with her hand. I could feel my vision starting to go a bit fuzzy, but I didn’t mind. I looked up at her and I was met with eye contact. I loved looking into her eyes as she fucked me. I loved seeing how blown her pupils were. I loved seeing that smile on her face as she made me come undone.

“L-Laura.” I moaned as I orgasmed.

She slowly pumped the dildo in and out of me to let me ride out my orgasm, and then she pulled it out and took off the strap-on. She collapsed beside me, sweat beading on her forehead. I could tell she was really warn out, but she was still so fucking adorable. 

“That was amazing cutie.” I said as I laid on my side and curled some of her hair behind her ear.

“Yeah? I thought so too.” She smiled.

I smiled back. She got up and asked me to do the same so that we could get under the covers of her bed. I did as I was asked and helped her untuck the bedspread from underneath her bed and then we both got under the covers. Still naked. I laid down on my back and she nuzzled her head into my neck. She was so cute. I just wanted to be with her all the time. And that was the last thought I had before we both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope that this was satisfactory :) As always, feel free to message me on here or on tumblr at tinygaycarm!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is really my first attempt at writing smut so, hopefully I did it justice! My url on tumblr is tinygaycarm, feel free to talk to me on here or on tumblr. Thanks for reading!


End file.
